


Fidelitas

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, One Shot, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] « Jar Jar courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, car la chasseuse de primes qui le poursuivait se rapprochait de plus en plus. Allait-il réussir à lui échapper ? »<br/>WARNING : Sang et torture. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelitas

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée de faire le plus de mal possible à cet horrible Gungan xD

Jar Jar courait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes, à travers l'épaisse forêt. Sa maladresse légendaire le poussait à se prendre de nombreuses branches dans la tête, et il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des racines.

Il était poursuivi par une chasseuse de primes, car depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Alliance Rebelle, il était détenteur d'une information top-secrète, à savoir la localisation de la base rebelle, que l'Empire était avide de connaître. Alors il se retrouvait avec une humaine à ses trousses, et cela lui fit ressentir un sentiment qui ne lui était pas très commun : la peur.

La femme le rattrapa alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans une petite clairière pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sauta sur lui, et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en se débattant. Jar Jar était couvert d'éraflures à cause de ses nombreuses chutes et des nombreux obstacles qu'il avait rencontrés pendant sa course.

Son adversaire était armée d'un couteau à la lame longue et recourbée. Elle immobilisa sa proie, telle une prédatrice, et entama un « _interrogatoire_ ».

Le Gungan n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait entendre, alors elle commença à le taillader avec son arme. D'abord des éraflures, puis des plaies, de plus en plus profondes. Le sang de l'alien perlait sur le bord de ses blessures, puis commença à couler pour atterrir sur l'herbe, traçant des sillons écarlates sur la peau de Jar Jar. Ce dernier criait de douleur, mais il ne craquait pas. Alors la chasseuse de primes décida de lui arracher un grand pan de peau, mettant la chair à nu. Le hurlement résonna dans la clairière.

Mais toujours rien, pas une bribe d'information. Elle lui creva un œil. Les petits animaux qui habitaient les arbres prirent la fuite, effrayés et écœurés. Le sang coulait désormais à gros bouillons du globe oculaire percé, mais Jar Jar ne cédait toujours pas.

Bientôt, il perdit également une main. L'hémorragie avait déjà teint l'herbe verte de rouge foncé, et le Gungan agonisait. Mais il était déterminé à garder l'information secrète jusqu'au bout.

La femme dut le comprendre, car avec un rictus dépité, elle lui arracha le cœur, encore battant, hors de sa poitrine. Elle le prit entre ses mains ensanglantées, et communiqua sa défaite à l'Empire grâce à son comlink, avant d'abandonner le cadavre de Jar Jar au beau milieu de la clairière, baignant dans son propre sang, un gros trou barrant le milieu de sa poitrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Mouhahahaha !! * rire de sadique déchaînée * Ça faisait plus de deux ans que je voulais tuer Jar Jar après l'avoir torturé, mais il me manquait la justification. Heureusement, je l'ai enfin trouvée. * sabre le champagne * La vache, ça fait du bien, je me sens beaucoup plus détendue maintenant. xD
> 
> Si vous aussi vous vous sentez libéré(e), un petit commentaire serait un moyen de le faire savoir x)


End file.
